Lost Like Monday
by Switchblade Catalyst
Summary: AU: A forgotten past, a phantom that will stop at nothing until he's dead with none other than Kurogane to protect him! Will they be able to exterminate this phantom, or will it kill them in the process?
1. Forget Me Not

Ello all! This is my first fan fic EVER but I consider myself a pretty good writer, so yeah...Syaoran's a bit OOC, I think... Also, I'm only on book 4 or somethin of Tsubasa so PLEASE don't spoil anything for me...anyway, I lovies kuroxfai and I hope that this story fits to your likings! Now, I'll be a good boy and be quiet so you can read!

Enjoy~

—Forget-Me-Not's—

(Kurogane)

"No," I said flatly before Sakura could reason with me. I turned on my heel to search for my first period class only to be yanked onto the floor by a strong hand.

"What the hell!" I yelled, flipping backwards onto my feet.

"Sakura was talking to you," Syaoran growled, his intimidating brown eyes boring a hole into my own red ones, which burned brightly with anger.

"Overprotective bastard," I grumbled, brushing my sleeves which were dirtied with dead leaves.

"Please, Kurogane?" Sakura pleaded. "I just need you to watch over him while Yuuko and I figure things out,"

"You said so yourself that you didn't even know how long that would take! Why the hell should I bother with some idiot that I barely even know when I have other duties to fulfill?" I demanded, my temper boiling hotter as the conversation began to further.

"Like what? All you do is cut up trees all day..." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Shut up!" I snarled, glaring daggers at Syaoran.

"Please, Kurogane!" Sakura cried, now sounding genuinely desperate.

If she hadn't nurtured me when I arrived to the country of Clow, a battered fourteen year old boy who knew nothing of his past or the origins of his current state, I might've had a better chance at disagreeing with her. Then again, it could've been the black aura radiating from Syaoran's stare that made me quicker to agree.

"Fine," I muttered, relief flooding Sakura's face. "But I draw a line at the sleeping arrangements—there's no way in hell that he's going to be bunking with me,"

"No worries!" Sakura cried, clapping her hands joyously. "We've already assigned him a room and everything! All I need you to do is watch over him and make sure no further harm comes his way! Thank you so much, Kurogane!"

And with that, Sakura, queen of the Kingdom of Clow, the kindest soul in any of the dimensions, and her closest friend, Syaoran, departed from my room to fetch the mysterious boy who had recently arrived in the Kingdom of Clow, bearing no memory of his life before he had been found in the Garden just a few hours ago. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed, my head spinning so much that it hurt.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day," I mumbled to myself and drifted into a blissful unconscious.

xxx—X—xxx

(Fai)

_Everything around me is dark and there is something in my mouth which prohibits any speaking. I am in a compacted space, and there is something binding my wrists and ankles to disallow movement. There is a loud crash, followed by two voices shouting at each other. The voices sound muffled and distant, but are immediately silenced by a sharp noise. The air grew increasingly tense, subsequent to a long, eerie quiet. There is a bit of quick whispering and I hear someone scream suddenly. The scream sounds odd, very strangled and airy. Then, there is a low thump of something falling to the floor. I hear some soft scraping and some smothered screams of protest, which are quickly cut off by a loud rip._

_The air smells faintly of blood and chills to be as cold as death. Fear takes over my senses and I black out from the apprehension of being next._

xxx—X—xxx

"Hey…you…'kay…?" I heard a gruff voice call from in the distance, tearing me from my dream. I split my eyes apart and snap into an upright position, opening my mouth to scream, producing no more than a stifled gasp. Terrorized, I tried to speak, resulting with the same outcome every time. I turned my horrified eyes to the beautiful man beside me, staring at him pleadingly.

"What?" He asked, scowling. "Something wrong with your voice?"

I nodded vigorously and pointed to my throat.

"You…can't speak?" He guessed, cocking his head to one side, looking quite cute.

I nodded again.

"Well, isn't that useful…" He muttered. "Come with me, Yuuko will know what to do," he said and stood.

I lifted myself to follow him but my legs crumpled under me and I fell to the ground.

"Whoa, you okay?" The beautiful man cried, grasping my arms and yanking me up into a standing position. "Can you walk?"

He let go of me momentarily to see if I could move, but as soon as I took a step, my legs buckled once more. This time, the man caught me, and gripped me protectively to his broad chest. I couldn't help but blush.

"Idiot, I'm taking you to Yuuko,"

I gasped as the man swept me up into his arms and strode out of the garden in which I awoke from. I blushed and snuggled closer to him, liking him already.

(OTAY! So Fai can't speak? Lucky Kuro! Don't worry, Yuuko will fix everything! To be continued later! but first... do you like it? I promise that I'll try to update as quickly as I can, hopefully tomorrow...reviews are like chocolate, so pleeeeaaase review! i'll love you fowever! 3))

Love and peppermints,

~Switchblade Catalyst


	2. Forget Me Not Pt 2

—Forget-Me-Not's~Pt. 2—

(Fai)

The beautiful man's even stride calmed my frightened nerves as he wound his way through the garden in which I awoke from. I stared in awe at the vivid variety of flowers and colors that decorated the walls of the maze-like garden. I don't believe I have ever seen such splendor!

Then it struck me; _where am I?_ I searched my memory for recognition, drawing up a blank. I could recall absolutely nothing of how I had appeared here or my life before I had stirred. The only fragment of knowledge that I held in the nearly-empty claws of my reminiscence was that nightmare (which could've been a memory, but for the sake of my sanity I anticipate against such) and my name;

"Fai D. Flourite? What a pretty name, I favor your likings, Kurogane-sama," the extravigant woman standing beside the bed the beautiful man (Kurogane, it seems) had placed me on commented with a sly wink to Kurogane after examining me. When we had arrived (quite rudely, I might add) into the goregeous, office positioned at the top floor of the Kingdom of Clow upon a balcony that overlooked the city bellow, Kurogane yelled at the beautiful woman that I was hurt (when really, I'm fine, my voice has just decided it doesn't want to reveal itself). Barely observing me for the time to contemplate it, the woman, with the help of Kurogane, consigned me to the soft bed in which I am on now. Since I could not speak, we resigned to communication through writing. And, the room being halfway out in the open, a cool breeze blew in, transfering the woman's voice throughout the room, no matter how quietly she had said it.

Kurogane blushed furiously and sputtered, "W-what are you anticipating? I barely even know this guy!"

"Ah, that is where you are wrong," the woman said with a wise smile.

"What?" Kurogane cried.

Also puzzled, I took the raven feather pen and quickly scribbled onto the paper: _You know of my past?_

Glancing at the note, the woman smiled. "No, but I feel a strong connection binding the two of you. _Hitsuzen_,"

Reading my perplexed expression, Kurogane stepped in. "This is Yuko, she is Sakura's mother and a very powerful witch. She's known for her magical abilities, and usually I would be unsurprised if she was talking of fates between other people; but what the hell are you talking about now?" Kurogane roared, obviously angry but…was he…afraid?

"_Hitsuzen_," Yuko stated, taking a breath from a long, redwood pipe that she retrieved from a cabinet near the bed. The pipe collaborated well with her outfit, which was a red kimono with a black cherry blossom design sewn into the fabric and a red and black rope-like hem that fit her curvy body nicely. "An event in which any other outcome is impossible,"

"Fate," Kurogane simplified. "But how the hell are we fated? I don't even know him!"

"In a physical sense, you are correct; but your souls share an unbreakable bond, which leads us to our current circumstances,"

_So you're saying that it was fated that Kuro-myuu would discover me? _I asked. _And that it would be impossible for anyone else to have?_

"Correct," Yuko said with an amused smile. "How cute," she included softly.

To our respite, Kurogane did not hear her. Instead, he just stared into space with a look of consideration and trepidation on his wonderful face.

"Considering this bond, we are given a better likelihood of finding a lead to your missing memories. In the meantime, I will inform Queen Sakura of your arrival, which _someone _had been so blinded that he thought not of such," Yuko said with another cunning grin as she departed the room.

Snapping out of his deliberation, he stared at her. "I can see perfectly fine,"

"Exactly,"

xxx—xXx—xxx

I couldn't suppress my giggle and pressed my hand over my mouth to stifle it. Kurogane heard this, however.

"Huh, you can't talk but you can laugh just fine!" Kurogane growled with a glare. I tried my best to placate my expression which was revealed a useless attempt, for I erupted into a fit of giggles as Kurogane's expression worsened.

"Idiot!" He barked and rotated around to be off. Desperate to make him stay but unable to call him back, I crumpled the paper and threw it at his head. Aiming perfectly, it contacted the back of his head and bounced to the floor lightly.

He spun around to glower at me. "What the hell?" He roared. Violently, he grabbed the paper from off the floor and flattened it out when a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Its KUROGANE," he bellowed, still blushing. "Get it right, idiot!"

I giggled, which only made him angrier. Just as he was about to explode, a cute girl dressed extravagantly entered the room. She had short caramel hair, gentle green eyes and smiled kindly at me. Behind her followed a boy resembling her age with chocolate brown hair and coerce brown eyes. He, too, was dressed nicely.

"You are Fai-san, yes?" The girl asked. I rummaged around for my paper when it dawned on me that I had thrown it at Kurogane. Apprehending this, she then said, "I am Sakura, queen of Clow. At least for the time being; I am not old enough to rule Clow, but my brother, the contemporary king, is on an assignment that requires his assistance outside the Kingdom. It will be two more years until I am gifted the task of taking the throne, if my brother chose to resign before needed, but nonetheless, I am advanced enough to take power for a short period of time while my brother is away. But you may just call me Sakura-chan whenever your voice is retrieved,"

_That explains it; she's far too young to be ruling constantly_, I thought to myself. I nodded to show comprehension, so she turned to Kurogane.

"Kurogane, I'd like a word with you, if you please," Sakura-chan said.

Kurogane glanced at his watch. "I think I have enough time; yeah, whatever, let's go,"

With that the three departed, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I pressed back into the bed and sighed contently, thinking only of how adorable Kurogane looked when he blushed.

_If only…_

_I open my eyes to find myself walking through a think mist. Not knowing really of where I intend to go, I pursue my instinct and continue forth. Finally, the fog begins to clear, revealing a room with soft blue walls and a comfy looking, blue bed pressed against the wall right under a window with its white drapes drawn to expose a snowy landscape beyond. The sky was black and shimmering with stars, the moon shining brightly alongside the night. Sitting on the bed was a boy that looked identical to myself, and for a moment I thought it was me._

"_Hello," the other me greeted, patting the space beside him, "Come sit,"_

_I nodded and sat down with him, confused. He looked so familiar, and not because he seemed to be me, but something else that was unable to be deciphered in my vacant recollection._

"_My brother, it has been so long! I missed you so," he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my shoulder, silent tears falling down his cheeks._

"…_Brother?" I tested nervously. I gasped in surprise, "I can speak!" I cried._

"_Yes, when you are here, your voice is of use," the boy frowned. "That horrible monster! Thankfully, your voice is simple to return, but your memories will be a far more complicated matter…"_

"_Who are you?" I asked the boy abruptly._

_The boy smiled sadly and let go of me. "I am Yuui, your twin brother. But I died a long time ago by the same monster that wants you dead. I am incompetent to telling you any more, you will have to do so on your own. I love you, my brother," he said, his voice and the room around me fading into the mist. "Do not let him steal any more of you again, for next time, it may be too late…"_


	3. Lilacs for Lovers

Eheh sorry it's been so long everyone! I don't have my own computer yet so I have to use the library's computer and every other weekend I've got business I must attend unless something happens…so I'm so so so so sorry! I'll make it up to you with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. Thank whomever you think if of higher power for such a thing!

—Lilacs for Lovers—

(Kurogane)

I awoke to a sudden wave of water crashing down on my head. "What the fuck?" I screamed, launching myself out of the bed and onto the grassy floor of my outside bedroom, my body in a fighting stance. Beside me, holding an empty bucket and giggling to himself, was Fai, the boy I had found just yesterday.

"What the hell?" I thundered, glowering blackly at him. "Who let you in here?"

Fai just shrugged and began departing from my room, humming tunelessly to himself.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? Get back here!" I cried, grabbing the teenager's arm when I had an epiphany.

"How the hell are you walking?" I yelled, pulling him closer to me so I could look him over. "Yesterday you could barely move at all!"

He smiled slyly and shrugged once more, which lit a spark on my short temper, slowly devouring the line until I exploded.

"Asshole!" I screeched, pushing him away from me. "Why the hell do _I _have to look after you? Out of all the people…"

Fai raised an eyebrow at me, which I gladly disregarded and went to my dresser to scavenge for some clean school clothes. Fai's eyes widened as he watched me undress.

"What?" I snapped. "We're both guys, we have the same parts this shouldn't be a shocker for you," I grumbled as I slipped on my white undershirt and buttoned it up. Next, I attempted to fasten my tie around my neck, but like any other day it proved to be a failure. Scowling and about to crack, I stiffened when I found two slim, pretty hands take the tie from my hands and fashion it themselves. I stared straight into Fai's blue eyes that seemed far more beautiful up close than I thought it would. Yes, from a distance they were still amazing, but in close range they looked like blue diamonds, especially in the rising sun.

After a while, Fai blushed and pushed away, patting my neck affectionately. I then noticed that he, too, was wearing an outfit similar to mine. Coming to my senses, I retrieved my red with black hemmed blazer and put it on over my undershirt and tie, upturning my collar from both my undershirt and sleeves.

I looked up to see Fai holding out my bookbag for me, which I willingly took. He smiled gently and motioned for us to leave and followed him out of the double doors positioned between two large blooming Sakura trees and into the right wing hallway. Thankfully, it was a straight walk to our first period room, 137 English Literature with Ms. Himawari.

"Hello class," Ms. Himawari announced, clapping her hands as everyone took their seat, excluding Fai, who stood patiently on the sidelines. "Today we have a new student, Fai D. Flourite. Welcome him or you'll be babysitting Mr. Watanuki," she added with an eerie grin.

"Not Mr. Watanuki!" A boy cried.

"I heard he raped the last kid who tried to watch over him," someone whispered.

"SHUDDAP!" Watanuki screamed from the corner where he lounged. But unlike most people, Watanuki was in debt to Headmaster Yuko, so therefore he was cursed with cat ears and tail until his liability was paid off. By then, his ear and tail would vanish, but in the meantime he was the class pet/Yuko's assistant/student.

"Alright now everyone, settle down," Ms. Himawari yelled over the hell that was beginning to break loose. Once quiet, she continued, "Now, Fai I'll have you sit beside Kurogane, if you will."

Way too cheerily if you'd ask me, Fai flounced over to my desk and took the empty seat beside me.

"Now everyone, I'm sorry to say that Fai-san is unable to speak and bears no memories of his past, so don't prod him or you'll be babysitting…"

"Mr. Watanuki," the class droned with a chorus of groans.

"Good! Now, let us begin…" With that Ms. Himawari set off to scribbling the warm up on the board.

Much like every other day, I was struggling to keep up (literature is most definitely NOT my strong point), when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Fai was already done with the warm up and was doodling idly on his paper to pass time.

"What the hell?" I hissed, immediately catching his attention. "How are you already done?"

_I'm magical_, he scrawled onto the edge of his paper.

My glare was the only reply.

((Alright I've gotta stop here…but I promise to update as soon as possible! I'm starting another story *cue the groans* sorry I'm getting writer's block on this one…but I promise I'll be updating frequently! Reviews are like chocolate!

Love and peppermints,

~Switchblade Catalyst


	4. Lilacs for Lovers Pt 2

Ello all! Sorry for the delay…eheh, a lot of stuff's been going on and I've been busy…well, I'll quit with the excuses so you can all enjoy a new chapter of my wondrous story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa; thank whomever you think is of higher power for that one!

—Lilacs for Lovers—

(Fai)

I dumped the bucket of ice water Headmaster Yuko instructed me to do upon Kuro-sweetie's adorable sleeping head. I stepped out of the way quickly, a fraction of a nanosecond before Kuro shot out of bed and onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" He roared, glancing around wildly with wet hair that made him look incredibly sexy. I bit back from bursting out laughing at Kuro's current position, which was crouched close to the floor in a fighting stance. His ruby eyes swung to my direction, metaphorically stabbing me with various weapons. I didn't doubt the slightest that if handy, he would've knifed me on the spot without hesitation.

"Who the hell let you in here?" He screeched, straightening up.

I simply shrugged, turned my back on him and began to depart, humming tunelessly to myself. Like the old saying goes, common sense isn't so common, and I knew his reaction, which was exactly how I predicted.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going? Get back here!" He bellowed, grabbing my arm. There was a breif relief of silence before it was quickly devoured by Kuro'syell a trice later.

"How are you walking again?" He cried, yanking me closer to him to inspect me temporarily. I couldn't help but blush, especially when he took the moment to stare into my eyes. I was aware of how beautiful Kuro's eyes were, and from a distance they were mirror images of rubies, but in directly, they were like two minature sunsets on their own, echoing the sunrise behind him perfectly. (How odd; it seems rooms can be outside too.)

But as soon as it began it ended, and Kuro-cutie pushed me away rapidly, a slight blush tainting his cheeks rosy red. He mumbled a soft "sorry" before retreating to his outside closet to pull out garment for an outfit similar to mine. I blushed when he suddenly began to strip, and he just stared at me quizically.

"What's wrong? We're both guys, we have the same parts this shouldn't be a problem," He grumbled as he clothed himself. I nodded, still blushing nonetheless, and handed him his bag, which he gladly took from me.

"Let's go," he said and we departed his room.

Ms. Himawari was far cuter than I would think she'd be, and she looked as if she'd be a student in the class, not the _teacher_. I noticed, in the corner of the room beside 's desk, was a boy who also seemed like he'd be a student as well, with…were those _cat ears_? I took a double-take to see that there were indeed fluffy white cat ears upon his head, but also a fluffy white tail. I smiled to myself; how cuuuuuuute! 3

With an adorable smile on her face all the while, Ms. Himawari threatened the class, "Settle down everyone! If you don't, then you'll be babysitting Mr. Watanuki,"

"Not Mr. Watanuki!" A boy cried.

"I heard he raped the last kid who watched over him," another boy whispered just loud enough for the whole class to hear and roar with laughter.

"SHUDDAP!" Watanuki-chan screamed, blushing furiously.

Heeding the warning, everyone scuttle to their seats, including Kuro-myu who sat at the only desk without another person inhabiting it. (Yaaay!)

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Fai D. Flourite; he'll be joining us this year. Welcome him or else you'll be babysitting…"

"Mr. Watanuki," the class droned.

"Good! Fai, how about you take the seat beside Kurogane-san?" Ms. Himawari instructed, grinning warmly to me.

I nodded and practically danced over to Kuro-cutie's desk, plopping down beside him. I waggled my fingers at him in greeting, which he disregarded with a snort and an "idiot" under his breath.

"Now, Fai is unable to speak and bears no memory of his past so don't prod him! Let's begin, shall we?" Ms. Himawari declared suddenly, and I felt like I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I replaced this feeling with a fake smile, to reassure the stares that came my way that I was fine.

With that, Ms. Himawari began her class, sketching the warm up onto the board for everyone to answer in their notebooks. Like music, literature was one of my strong points, and I finished easily.

"How are you finished already?" Kuro-sweetie snarled at me, staring at me in disbelief.

_I'm magical_, I scribbled onto the margin of my notebook in reply, laughing inwardly to myself at that one.

"Idiot," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

This time I smiled genuinely.

The class went on simply, but near the end of it I observed that Watanuki-chan was abruptly awake, his tail and ears puffed slightly like a frightened cat. Scowling, I turned my head in the direction Watanuki-chan was gazing horrifically at. My breath caught in my throat and my heart practically stopped.

In the corner of the room, blending almost entirely into the shadows, an inky black cloud boiled in the air. It didn't move, it just bubbled in the same place by its corner. I gulped and directed my attention back to Ms. Himawari, a fatuitous attempt to ignore the…thing. I could feel its presence despite how much I tried not to, and the class passed by like a drunk snail, murdering me inside with the tension. Finally, after a century of waiting with the thing boiling ominously behind me, the bell signalling the end of class rung.

I was out of my seat in an instant, dragging Kurogane behind me all the while. I had no clue where my next period was (it was with Kuro, I knew that much), but the fear blinded me, driving me insane like a redneck at an Adam Lambert concert. When I finally ran out of breath, we were outside and back in the garden where Kuro had first found me.

"Are you okay?" Kuro yelled, not out of anger but of concern. "You looked as if you saw your murderer back there; you okay?" His big, warm hand rested affectionately on my shoulder.

Reluctantly, I pushed his hand away, shaking my head. His guess, although unknowingly, couldn't have been more correct, and it made me shiver at the thought of what that thing could've done to me.

"Fai, Fai, are you okay?" Kuro shouted suddenly. When I looked up at him, I screamed, which only resulted with a struggled silence.

Behind him was the cloud, now far bigger than before, gurgling and snaking around in the air. It was approaching slowly, menacingly, and I clung to Kuro in a mad attempt to hide myself from it.

"What's wr—" He cut himself off and gaped openly at the cloud, craning his head back to get a good look at it. "_What is that?_" He cried.

"A spirit, and if you stand there any longer it's going to kill you!" A fimiliar voice screamed, slamming into both Kurogane and I just as the cloud launched itself at us; _Watanuki?_

"Run!" Watanuki shouted, turning to face the thing. "I'll stall it; just get as far away from here as you possibly can!"

Before I could protest, Kurogane swept me up in his arms and darted down a random pathway, leaving Watanuki to fight the thing himself. The last thing I say before we disappeared behind a corner was the cloud opening a new jaw filled with sharp, oozing black teeth and devouring Watanuki with one bite.

CLIFFHANGER! Ahaha aren't I just a _lovely_? Am I cruel enough to kill the adorable half-kitty Watanuki? I think I just might consider it! *maniacal grin* Anyway, until next time all of my faithful readers!

P.S. Kurogane/Fai's school is an all-boy's school, if any of you were wondering!

Love and peppermints,

~Switchblade Catalyst


End file.
